


A Reflection on the Summer

by Fnorf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnorf/pseuds/Fnorf
Summary: Sollux is only at Aradia's track meet for her, so he's not really paying attention.





	A Reflection on the Summer

It had been months, I guess, since she was injured, but from the grin on her face now, you'd never know. She was, in my eyes, bright and shining like nothing I'd seen before. I lay my head on Nepeta's shoulder, content at an angle from which I could see the whole track. She could run like nobody's business, to the surprise and dismay of the rest of the track team. They tended to be a bit elitist, and didn't take kindly to the goth, fat, queer, Asian girl taking MaryAn's spot. Sucks to be them, she's won more competitions this year than any of them. In fact that's what she's doing now, 2 laps ahead of most of the competition, though second place was less than half a lap behind. Of course, none of that lasted very long, Aradia dashed to the finish in mere moments and landed another victory for Talerna Heights Secondary.

During the next heat, I allow my mind to wander, as I tend to do without something interesting in front of me, which has been responsible for low grades in the past. The only reason Ara can even /be/ here is because I kissed that robotics nerd in 8th grade, and somehow his number landed in my pocket. I told Aradia not to summon the Handmaid, who she was hyperfixated on at the time (as she tends to do with death goddesses), but, as usual, she didn't listen. It didn't go well. She got through and even was able to sustain the summoning for the entire time it took her to get eviscerated, breaking most of her ribs and turning her limbs to bloodied bones. She was able to end the summons and break the ritual, but she couldn't do anything but ping me before she passed out.

I found her in the thicket behind her house, and instead of calling for help, I dialed up that boy on her home phone. To my everlasting relief, he picked up and soon enough, we wound up in his basement with him, his sister Roxy, and Equius, the other member of the robotics club. FF and AC arrived shortly, concerned for their girlfriend. We made her some prosthetic muscles, and I enchanted them with a healing spell. The following months have been torture for her, as she hasn't been allowed to do any magick, all of it being devoted to replacing muscle so that she can have smaller and smaller implants. She's finally down to an inch and a half wide band in the back of each calf, and three and a half inch bands on the front and back of her thighs.

She, of course won pretty much every event she was in and helped the school walk away with a shiny gold trophy. She's definitely going to make the news, again. Feferi ran up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek, while Nepeta chose to run up behind her and tackle her, pushing her a few steps forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, but I do like the universe I set it in and there's a lot more to say about it, so there may be more pieces set here!


End file.
